


Ribs

by Writing-The-Impractical-Jokers (writingfanfic)



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Multi, Restaurants, date, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-The-Impractical-Jokers
Summary: For the prompt: 'Could I request one where Y/N has a thing going on with both Sal and Q? Maybe where they’re at dinner and they all tease each other, if you know what I mean





	Ribs

“There’s gonna be a little delay on that,” the waitress informs you, and you look at the other two. “We, uh, don’t normally get a table of three ordering this many ribs. But it’s fine!” she says, hurriedly, and you grin.

“Not a problem.” You smile at her, and as she walks off, you look at Sal and Q, who are both trying to avoid your eyes. “So we  _all_  ordered the double-rib platter?”

“In my defence, I look like I’m gonna order a double-rib platter,” Sal says, deadpan, and Q looks at him.

“And I don’t?” he says, in disbelief, and they both push each other as you roll your eyes. “What? Don’t judge us. You ordered it too.”

“Well, we are literally going to be covered in ribs. Great.”

“You’re used to coming home from dates covered in sticky stuff,” Sal says, so quickly you almost don’t hear it and  _slightly_  under his breath, and you snort with laughter as Q rolls his eyes.

“I’ll just have to lick my fingers clean then,” you tease back and he leans in to Q.

“I think she’s hitting on me,” he says, deadpan once again, and Q put his head on his arm. “I hear you can order them with, uh, special sauce. Family recipe.” You raise an eyebrow, but refuse to be outdone, even if your boyfriends  _are_  professional comedians.

“I hear they serve an excellent spicy sausage.”

“Oh, come on, that’s so cheap, you could’ve said… I don’t know. You had the entirety of my Cuban  _and_  Puerto-Rican heritage there, and you had  _nothing_?” Sal says, looking scandalised, and you start giggling. “How about I ask if there’s fish on the menu?”

“That is disgusting,” you titter hysterically. “Uh… I think they have some…” Your brain casts around frantically. “Perfect peaches for you to bury your face in?”

Both of you giggle, and then turn and look at Q, who shrugs.

“I’m gonna fuck the hell outta both of you when we get home.”

You and Sal stare at him, and then burst into raucous peals of laughter.

“What?” Q grins, and you shake your head.

“Brilliant addition. Really intellectual, nuanced… perfect,” you say, and Sal nods, shaking with hysterical laughter and red-faced. “Seductive… powerful, really. A tour de force.”

“Hey, it’s true, and it’s none of that awful wordplay you two were messin’ around with.” He winks, and you feel his foot stroke your leg even as his hand settles on Sal’s thigh. “And it’s a damn sight more effective telling you that I’m gonna pound the two of you into the mattress.” You feel your cheeks flush, and he winks at you again as Sal rolls his eyes as well. “I can’t wait to get my hands on your-”

“Ribs?”

You all jump violently, and the waitress stares at you.

“Sorry,” she says, after a moment, and you all start laughing again.


End file.
